english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Ricco Fajardo
Ricco Fajardo (born October 26, 1983) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Web Animation' *Nomad of Nowhere (2018) - Lazarus (ep4) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *Absolute Duo (2015) - Tor Kokonoe *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Sarihaslag (ep3; Announced) *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Shinnosuke Hyosu, Takakura (ep21), Yane *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Goki Muto *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Association President (ep8) *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Kazuma Sasakura (ep7) *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Shu Sakurada, Teen Soichiro (ep8) *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Yuri (Announced) *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Blenheim *Chaos;Child (2017) - Takuru Miyashiro (Announced) *Convenience Store Boy Friends (2017) - Towa Honda (Announced) *D-Frag! (2015) - Orihara (ep4), Shinonome (ep7), Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2017-2018) - Bak Chang *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Bak Chang *Dance with Devils (2015) - Mage Nanashiro (Announced) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Kyosuke Munakata (Announced) *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Future Arc (2016) - Kyosuke Munakata (Announced) *Dimension W (2016) - Police Officer (ep3) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Jackal *Free! Dive to the Future (2019) - Natsuya Kirishima (ep0) *Fuuka (2017) - Makoto Mikasa (Announced) *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016-2017) - Yasusuke *Garo: The Animation (2016) - León Luís, Additional Voices *Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash (2016) - Haruhiro (Announced) *High School DxD (2013) - Morisawa (ep2) *Hyouka (2017) - Takeo Kaito *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Additional Voices *Joker Game (2017) - Johann Bauer (ep11; Announced) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Kiss Him, Not Me (2016) - Kazuma Mutsumi (Announced) *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Ryurik *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Male Culprit 7A (ep7) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *Monster Hunter Stories: Ride On (2016) - Nole (Announced) *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nanbaka (2016) - Mitsuru Hitokoe (Announced) *Noragami: Aragoto (2015) - Yugiha (Announced) *One Piece (2013-2016) - Colt, Curiel, Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Arm Wrestler B (ep9), Additional Voices *Prince of Stride: Alternative (2016) - Takeru Fujiwara (Announced) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Ataru Mizorogi *Saga of Tanya the Evil (2017) - Ihlen Schwarzkopf (Announced) *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Makoto Narumi (Announced) *Shiki (2012) - Additional Voices *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Show By Rock!! (2015) - Kai (Announced) *Show By Rock!!# (2016) - Kai (Announced) *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Dustin (ep17), Horatio (ep17), Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Souha Tamaki *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Legend of Arslan (2015) - Daryun (Announced) *The Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (2016) - Daryun (Announced) *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Additional Voices *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Tsurumaru Kuninaga (Announced) *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Tenzen Akabane/Magnus *We Without Wings (2013) - Shusuke Chitose *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Kouta Akimoto *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices *Yuri!!! On Ice (2017) - Leo de la Iglesia (Announced) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Free! Take Your Marks (2018) - Natsuya Kirishima (ep2) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Thief A *Escaflowne: The Movie (2016) - Viole *Free! Timeless Medley: The Bond (2018) - Natsuya Kirishima *Free! Timeless Medley: The Promise (2018) - Natsuya Kirishima *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Genocidal Organ (2017) - John Paul *High Speed! Free! Starting Days (2018) - Natsuya Kirishima, Additional Voices *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Kansuke *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Ryo Sayama 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Denmark's Boss (ep8), Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Daylight's End (2016) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2013) - Thirstblood *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Beau, Crew Member 05, Scrapyard Bandit *Smite (2015-2018) - Achilles, BA5S Drop Janus, Camazotz, Wyrm Slayer Ullr Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (85) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (80) *Years active on this wiki: 2012-2019. Category:American Voice Actors